The Forgotten Child
by Haterofkikyou02
Summary: Kagome was abuse and tortured by her mother and brother until she fell into the well. Now she's in a strange world were demons roam. She hurts herself and is found by a young boy...a halfdemon boy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Down the Rabbit hole

"Kagome you stupid little brat….how many times do I have to tell you not to go into my room" Souta yelled.

Five year old Kagome looked sadly at her older brother. "I'm sorry Souta I was just getting the cat." She whispered. "Buyo was probably trying to run away from your ugly form." He said nastily and bumped into her purposely causing her to fall hard on the floor. He laughed when he saw her fall then went downstairs.

Kagome pushed herself up with tears in her eyes. She walked to her room and cried softly to herself. As she rubbed her sore arm she took out one of her favorite books. The book was called the Little Princess. Kagome looked at the pictures and wished she could go to India or any far off place. Just when she was at ease…

"KAGOME GET DOWN HERE NOW". Kagome shivered at the voice. It was her mother and she knew what was coming. Souta probably whined to their mother about her being in his room. She got up from her bed and went downstairs.

She went passed the family room and into the kitchen. "Yes mother" Kagome said slowly. SMACK "How many times have I told you not to go into your brother's room? You have no respect for other people's things."

Kagome touched her right cheek where her mother had slapped her. "I'm sorry mother I didn't mean too I was just looking for the cat." Tears were now falling from her eyes.

"Ugh…you're such a useless child. You can't even do what you're told. Why was I ever cursed with a thing like you? Now get out of my sight and you can forget about eating dinner tonight." "Yes mother."

Kagome went back upstairs to her room and jumped on her bed crying hard. "Why am I such a bad person? Maybe mommy and Souta would be happier if I wasn't around." She said to herself.

Truth is that her mother and brother weren't always like this. They were loving people who cared for her. But ever since her father and grandfather died in a fire one year ago both her mom and brother blame her for it. Ever since then they've abused her…emotionally and physically.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't her fault that her father and grandfather were gone. She was only four then. Kagome didn't know any better. She had sometimes wished she had died in the fire and her father was still alive then maybe her mother and brother would be happier and not be so cruel to her. "Daddy…Grandpa why'd you leave me alone? Why'd did you have to die?" She soon then cried herself to sleep.

The next morning start the same way as every morning did. Kagome slow opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:30. She quick jumped up and gathered up her cloths. She was late doing her chores.

Her mother and brother were in the kitchen and didn't seem to notice her heading towards the front door, which was a good thing. If her mother had caught her now, she would have been in big trouble. Kagome opened the sliding door and stepped outside. She went to the shrine where her broom and bucket was. She gathered them up and headed toward the shrine were the old bone eaters well was.

Kagome went next to the Shrine where a small water pump was. She filled the bucket with soapy water and placed it on the porch. She picked up her broom and began to sweep the porch floor. As Kagome swept the floor she let her mind wonder to all the far off places that she wanted to see. "One day when I'm a big girl….I'm go far away and never be pushed or hurt again." She sweep harder and harder let her anger all out. When she was finished she went inside the Shrine.

It was dark and damp…and it smelled moldy. Then she saw the well. The old bone eater's well. It was closed up and it had talismans on the top. Kagome remember her grandpa telling her that the well held the bones of demons from long ago…but was it true.

Just then her cat ran passed her in a flash causing her to jumped in fright. When she saw that it wasn't something to hurt her…she put her broom down and walked down the stairs to where her cat was. "Buyo where are you?" Kagome called.

When she got to the well, she heard scratching coming from the inside. "I wonder what's making that noise?" She got closer and didn't notice the figure from behind her. "HEY BRAT….WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Souta yelled scaring the poor little girl. Kagome screamed and turned quickly to see her brother.

"Souta what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in her small frail voice. "I'm the once asking the questions twerp. Now what are you doing down there? You know you're not allowed down there." Souta said.

Kagome began to tremble at the sound of her brother's voice. "Well Buyo came down here and I went down to get him." She said quietly. Souta snorted. "Well you should have let him be and got back to your chores. Or do I have to tell mom you're not going them." He smirked evilly.

Kagome looked down at her feet sadly. She didn't want to get in trouble again. "No please don't tell mom. I'll go back to cleaning." She said with tears in her eyes. Souta was about to say something when he heard their mother calling for him. "Be there in a minute mom" He called back.

He turned around and looked at his sister. "Your lucky brat that mom called me." He turned his back to her and walked out. Kagome wiped the tears away with her shirt. She felt something rubbing against her leg and noticed it was her cat. Kagome picked up the fat feline and hugged it close to her.

"Buyo I wish I could go away from here" She said quietly as more tears fell from her eyes. She picked up her cat and headed towards the stairs…the scratching sound from the well got louder. Kagome stopped and turned around to look.

"What's making that sound? Is there something in there?" She wanted to know but if she got caught again she would be punished. She started up the stairs when a loud rumbling sound came from well. A bright light flashed and burned all the talismans.

Kagome turned around to see a strange force come out of the well and headed towards her. She dropped the cat that was in her arms and screamed.

When Souta came close to the house he heard a scream come from the Well Shrine. Not knowing why he did it… he imminently ran towards the shrine. When he went inside…he saw strange white ghost like hands waving around. He looked down and saw his sister on the ground looking terrified.

"Brat what did you do?" He screamed. Kagome looked up to see her brother at the top of the stairs. She got up and ran towards him when the strange forced grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the well.

She was surrounded in a blue light and slowly fell into the well. Souta being the idiot that he was just stood the not believe what happened. When he finally came too….he ran down towards the stairs and hesitantly looked into the well.

He thought he would see his sister at the bottom of the well….but what he saw what nothing. Kagome was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….that privilege belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also for people who want to know about Inuyasha age in this story….in the beginning he's 7 and Kagome is 5. Later on in the story they'll be grown up. So enjoy while their young.

Chapter 2: A new Friend

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and lifted herself up. She looked around and discovered she was in the well. "What happened? How did I get in here?" Kagome wondered to herself. Then she remembered. Some kind of strange force grabbed hold of her and pulled her in the well. Now here she was bang up and bruised. She stood up and dusted herself off.

When she looked around she noticed that there were vines and leaves growing on the well's walls. "Where did all this come from? I don't remember seen vines." She looked up at the mouth of the well and called for help.

"Hello….Souta are you up there?" No answer. Kagome started to get a little worried. "Souta this isn't funny. Please get me out of here." Kagome cried.

There was still no answer. Kagome started to cry a little. "He must have left me here by myself." She sat down on the ground and put her face in her knees. "Sure that's to be expected. He and mom hate me so why would he stay here to help me." She whispered in her soft little girl voice.

She removed her face from her knees and looked at the vine dangaling from the walls. She also noticed that they went straight up to the top. "Maybe I can climb my way out and not get in trouble with mom." She said happily.

Kagome firmly griped the vines and slowly pulled herself up. Inch by inch she slowly made her way to the top. Kagome had always been a good climber since she was two. So climbing up this wall would be a piece of cake.

After a few minutes of climbing….her efforts were paid off. She finally got to the top but when she did she was shocked.

"Where am I? This can't be the shrine." Kagome thought. Instead of being in an old damp and mold well house…she was in a field. Lush green grass with flowers surrounded her and the well. She knew she was no where near her home.

She put her legs over the mouth of the well and touched the grass with her feet. Little Kagome was baffled and a little happy. Never in her life had she seen such a beautiful place before. The sky was clear and crisp. The wind blew gently and smell of wild flowers was every where.

"Wow this place is so cool. It's like what I've always wanted to be and see. My dream came true." Kagome giggled "And nobody can tell me what to do here either."

She ran around squealing with delight and happiness. For once in her life she could act like a real kid and have fun like she did when he father and grandpa were alive.

Kagome came to a near by forest and entered it. She was curious to know where it leads to and if she could find anyone living here. Unaware to Kagome, a figure had been watching her every move since she came out of the well.

Slipping through the trees with ease…a young boy kept his eyes on the little girl below him. His sliver hair blew in the wind. His golden eyes fixed on the little girl every move.

Something about her caught his curiosity. He had never seen a girl like that before and he never knew they wore clothes like that either.

He watched her as she entered the forest. Then he realized it was too dangerous for a small human to walk alone in there. He hopped from tree branch to tree branch to keep her in sight.

Kagome on the other hand….was so preoccupied with her surroundings that she wasn't paying any attention to were she was walk. She was heading towards a small ditch

"The trees are so big here…how am I gonna find anyone around here." Kagome said in her sweet little voice.

She inched her way closer and closer to the edge of the ditch.

The demon boy landed on a branch and just in time to see her very close to the edge.

"LOOK OUT". He cried.

Kagome had looked to see where the voice came from but missed her step and fell over the edge.

The boy heard her scream and saw her tiny body fall over the edge. He jumped from the tree and ran over to the ditch.

He looked over the edge and saw the tiny figure in a fetal position. When she didn't move he jumped down to see if she was alive.

He crept slowly towards her and knelt beside her. She was pretty cute for a human girl and so small too. He gently touched her cheek to see if she would move.

Kagome eyes opened and slowly sat up. She looked around to see where she was now.

"Wow how did I get here?" She asked.

"You fell down here silly". A voice said from behind her.

Kagome quickly turned around to see a young boy knelt right in front of her.

He smiled at her warmly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him for a few minutes. She had never seen a boy with silver hair before.

"Yea I'm okay." She said quietly as she rubbed her head.

"Oh that's good to hear. I was afraid you'd hurt yourself." He said as he extended his hand to her.

Kagome with her innocent eyes looked at the boy. At first she was afraid but when she saw his smile it gave her confidence that he wasn't here to hurt her. She slowly took his hand and he gently pulled her up.

"My name's Inuyasha what's yours?" He asked

"Umm….My name's Kagome." She said slowly.

Inuyasha smiled brightly.

"Well Kagome….you should come with me to my house…it's not safe out here alone." He tightened his grip on her hand and lead her out of the ditch.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do but something about this boy made her feel safe. Inuyasha turned and looked at her with a warm smile and she smiled back at him.

"I made a new friend." Kagome thought.

Sry for the long wait… hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….that privilege belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Sorry for the late update guys…It has been hard for me for the past 2 years….well here's the new chapter Note: Sesshomaru is nice in this story! Enjoy

Chapter 3: A New Home

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha where are you?" A tall man with long sliver hair turned towards the voice of the servant women who was yelling for his younger brother. "What's wrong Kaede, why are you yelling?" the man asked. Kaede stopped dead in her tracks and saw her master staring at her.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru…forgive me sir but I was looking for your brother. Your father wishes to see him but I can't find him anywhere." Kaede said worriedly.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Don't worry Kaede I sure he's around here somewhere you now that pup doesn't sit still for two minutes." He said reassuring her.

"I know that my lord but he's been gone since this morning and it close to dinner and you know how your father is when the whole family isn't together plus Lord Naraku and Lady Sara are visiting today." She said.

Sesshomaru look stunned. He had forgotten that the Lord of the Northern lands was coming and he's father was looking forward to he's arrive.

"I see you're point Kaede and father did say that he wanted both of us to be there. I'll try to stall father for the time being but hurry and find Inuyasha. Who knows what will happen if father finds out that he's been gone all morning". And with that the two went their different ways.

Meanwhile…….. Inuyasha happily walked with Kagome along the path way toward his home. He wanted to her home as soon as possible so his parents could see her. "If mom and dad see her they might change they're mind about me hang with that weirdo Kikyo." He thought to himself. He turned and looked at Kagome who smiled at him. "Plus she seems a lot nicer."

"Inuyasha Where are we going? She asked in her quite voice. "I taking you to my house…my mom and dad will like to me you." He said happily. Kagome seems a little worried. She had never left her home before and going to somewhere she's never been doesn't seem like a good idea.

"Umm ok but are you sure it's a good idea?" She asked. Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome. He could sense that she was worried and scared. "Don't worry Kagome my parents are the nicest bunch ever…plus my mom is human and she loves everything." He said with a smile. Kagome felt a little better but she was still worried.

"Ok but what if they don't like me?" she said sadly. Tears were beginning to build up in her eyes. Ever since her father and grandfather died her family had been treating her so badly that she began to think something was wrong with her. Bringing her hands to her eyes she cried hard.

Inuyasha was shock to see tears falling from the little girl's eyes. Why was she crying like this? Something horrible must have happened to her for her to cry so hard. Inuyasha hugged he's new friend closely. "Kagome don't you worry I won't let anything happen to you I promise." He pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "You can stay here forever and never have to worry about anything. I'm sure my parents will love you." He said soothing her.

Kagome sniffed a little and smiled at Inuyasha. Never in her life did she have a friend that cared so much for her. "Thank you Inuyasha…you're a great friend." She said hugging him again. He gladly hugged her back and they both continue on they're way to his home.

Back at the Castle…

"Where is that boy… didn't I tell Kaede to bring him here. Naraku and his wife will be here soon and that pup is no where to be seen." Growled an angry Dog demon.

A woman with long black hair sighed heavily and she watched her mate pace back and forth. "Toga will you please calm down… Inuyasha's probably playing with Miroku or something. He'll be here before our guests arrive." She said calmly. "Izayoi you remember what he did when Onigumo came with he's wife and daughter." He growled. Izayoi giggled. "Yes dear I remember but in a way Kaygua's daughter did deserve it." That last part she whispered.

InuTaisho turned to his wife and sighed. "Love I'm just tired of Inuyasha not showing up when he's called. Sesshomaru was never like that." He complained. "Yes that maybe true dear husband but Sesshomaru wasn't forced to be nice to a girl that doesn't have any manners at all." She said as she walked towards the window.

InuTaisho laughed. "What you mean Kikyo has no manners… she's just a young girl, a delicate being." Izayoi turned towards her husband with discus. "A delicate being? What in kame's name have you been drinking Toga? That ungrateful little monster treated my son like animal and you call her a delicate being." She yelled. InuTaisho was stunned. His wife never yelled at him before. "My sweet peach… she didn't mean to do it plus Inuyasha had no right dumping rice all over her head." He shot back.

Izayoi snored and was about to say something else when her husband's eldest son came into the room.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sesshomaru asked. "No not at all your father and I were just talking about the meeting tonight." Izayoi said and she walked towards the door.

"I'm sure you and your father have something to talk about so I'm going to look for Inuyasha." And with that she was gone.

Sesshomaru wonder what had happen between the two he let it slip his mind. "So Sesshomaru you know that the lord of the Northern lands is coming with his wife are coming tonight right? He asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well as you know Naraku and I have decided to join our lands together in order to stop Bankotsu from destroying everything and from rule all the lands." Sesshomaru nodded and listened to everything his father had to say. "I understand father…Bankotsu has threatened all the lords and promises to steal the Jewel of four souls." "Yes and its up to us to find a way to stop him and for Kikyo to become the protector of the jewel since she is a miko."

Sesshomaru flinched at the name of Kikyo. He too could not stand the annoying girl. "Father why must you insist that human girl is the protector of the Jewel? Can't you find someone else to protect it?" he asked. InuTaisho grumbled. "Not you too son...you are displease with her as well." Sesshomaru gave him a bored look. "Displeased isn't the word for it father." He said as he walked towards the table and sat.

Toga sighed. "Why is it that no one likes her? I don't see what's wrong with her. She seems like a nice young lady." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Father you're to blind to see her for what she is." Getting up, Sesshomaru moved towards the door. "Anyways son, where is your brother?"

Sesshomaru froze dead in his tracks. He was afraid that his father would bring him up. "Umm I believe he's in his room getting ready for the dinner meeting." He said lying between his teeth.

Toga eyes hardened seeing right through his son's lie. "Boy you better not lie to me. You know I can smell when a person lies." He said in a serious tone. "Now tell me where that pup is?" he growled.

Sesshomaru gulped. "Personally father I don't really know but I sure he's on his way home. And I'm sure he'll explain why he's been giving people the slip." He told his father. Toga nodded and waved his hand to dismiss him. Sesshomaru bowed to his father and left. "Inuyasha you better get here soon or father is really going to give you something to run away from." He said to himself.

As if on cue he saw his little brother running towards the great hall with someone trailing behind him. He didn't recognize the person but he went after them to find out.

Inuyasha was guiding Kagome through one room to another. Uncertain where they were going Kagome was amazed at how big Inuyasha's home was. It was like a castle from a fairy tale but bigger and more elegant. Finally they came to Inuyasha's room. Looking around Inu made sure no one was around before entering. Shutting the door behind him and escorted Kagome to his futon and had her sit there.

"Ok you should he safe here till I talk to my mom and dad. And don't worry I'm make sure my dad doesn't have a fit." He smiled. "Stay right here I'll be back in a minute." And with that Inuyasha went out the door leave a confused Kagome sitting alone in a large room.

As she sat on the futon she took the time to look around in Inuyasha room. There was a large king sized bed and very expensive look furniture. "Wow Inuyasha must be some kind of prince." She got off of the futon and walked around in the room. She had never seen such beautiful things in her entire life. Turning towards the bed she saw a large window with beautiful velvet curtains. She marveled at them and was about to touch them when knock came from the door.

Panicking she dove under the bed in order to hide from whom ever was on the other side the door. When it opened a women came inside. "Inuyasha! Honey are you in here?" The woman called. Kagome backed up and accidentally bumped the bed post. A soft thud caught Izayoi's attention. Moving towards the bed she called. "Inu are you under the bed again?" Kneeing down and lifting up the bed skirt, Izayoi gasped when she saw a little girl shaking with fear. 

Smiling warmly at her, she whispered softly. "Hello there, who are you?" Kagome tried to speak but was too scared to even move. Seeing this Izayoi offered her hand to the little girl. "Don't be frighten dear please come out." She said softly encouraging her.

Kagome smiled and took the nice lady's hand. Gently guiding her out, the older women dusted her off. "There now that's better. We don't want those nasty dust bunnies to get you sick." Kagome giggled. This woman looked like a goddess. She has long ebony black hair and blue eyes.

"What is you name dear?" Izayoi said sweetly. "Umm my name is Kagome Higurashi ma'am. I'm five years old." She squeaked nervously. Izayoi smiled brightly at her. "My name is Izayoi but you can call me Aunty Izzy." Kagome smiled and nodded. "How did you get here Kagome and how come you were hiding under my son's bed?" She asked.

"Umm well your son brought me here from the well and He told me to stay here until he came back but when I heard the door open I got scared so I hid under the bed." She said in a whisper. Izayoi smiled warmly at her. Whoever this young girl was didn't seems like a ordinary girl. Izayoi gently lifted the little girl and placed her on the bed. Sitting next to her she took her little hand and covered it with her own. "Now dear do you know where you family is? Isn't your mother worried about you?" Kagome hesitated for a brief moment. Izayoi noticed that she was shaking.

"I-I don't know but I'm sure she doesn't care!" She said in a whimper. Izayoi was taken by this. "Why would you say something like that…I'm sure she's very worried about you." She explained. "All mothers worry about their children!" Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes now. "No not my mother…she hates me. She and my brother. They've always hated me." Kagome jump from the bed and ran towards the window seat. Izayoi was speechless at this. How could a mother hate her own child…it didn't make any sense. She walked over to the shivering girl and knelt down to her. She was about to place her hand on her shoulder when she noticed a large blacken blue marks all over her back.

Izayoi was shocked. "Kagome where did you get these bruises?" "(Sniff) my mother and brother did this to me." Crying harder.

The older women couldn't believe such a thing. How can a mother do such a thing to a innocent child. "Kagome does your mother do this to you always?" She asked sternly yet softly. Kagome nodded her little head. "And my brother. She said looking up at the older women. Izayoi was completely discussed by this.

"Kagome I would like you stay here for a while. I don't want you going back to the good for nothing so-called mother of yours."

Kagome rubbed be eyes and looked at the woman. Did she hear her right? "I can stay here?"

She said timidly. Without warning the older woman gathered her into her arms and hugged her close. "Yes dear, I don't want you to go back to those awful people. Anyone who strikes a innocent child like that doesn't deserve to live. You are more then welcome to stay here with my family. You will be loved and cared for by a real family." Kagome returned the hug almost immediately. She buried her face into the older women's chest. It has been so long since anyone held her like this. She didn't want it to end.

Izayoi could sense that this child had been through so much and she wanted to make it better for her.

"Kagome come with me." Placing her down she took the little girl's hand. Guiding her out of her son's room…they traveled down more hallways and into another bedroom. Inside were to maids cleaning and dusting. When they saw their mistress come in they stopped almost immediately. "Mi Lady!" they said as they bowed. "Girls I would like you to give this young girl a bath and some new clothes. Prepare her for the banquet that's tonight and please be careful with her she has injuries to her back. She's going to stay with us. The two women looked at the little girl that was stand silently next to their mistress. "Of course my lady." They said and bowed again.

Izayoi knelt in front of Kagome… "Kagome these women are going to get you cleaned up and then bring you to the dining room. I'll introduce you to my husband and my other son ok." Kagome nodded timidly. Giving her a kiss on the head she exited out of the room.

Kagome watched the older woman go and turned towards the other two who were smiling at her. One of the women came up to her and knelt down. "My name is Mary dear and this is Samantha." Kagome bowed in respect. "Hello!" Extending a hand to the little girl the two women guided the little girl to the back room which looked like a area were people bathed.

Fortune had finally smiled upon this bewildered child and things were going to get better.


End file.
